Fan-Ball Timeline
Currently, this page only refers to the events of the Alpha-Unsplit, Alpha-Doomed, and Alpha-Fixed timelines. Alpha-Unsplit Timeline -402 Billion Years ADC *The Creation Trio comes into existence purely from chaos, creating the multiverse as it is and was. *The Gods of Epon run amok, but are then stripped from their forms, turning them into the Gods of Nope, and erased from existence. Prehistoric Times *First life is created by Gaia in what is now known as the Wonder Jungle. *Captium and Alísceia are born from Gaia as the Fact/Fiction Duo gods. *A peaceful tribe of Nazcans settles on the planet. *Several creatures go back in time and assume or almost assume godhood. *Hotei and Tiamat come into existence as the Central Duo gods. *Chronos takes the ability to travel before time away from Chronomancy. *Ebisu, Thondor, and Lucifore are created by Chronos as the Swift Twio gods. *The Anger Duo gods, Zeus and Neptunus, appear to assist Chaos. *The first portals to the Separ Dimension are opened deep underground by Chaos. *After attacking the gods several times over, another entity is erased from existence in a similar fashion to the Gods of Epon/Nope. -several millions of years ADC *Demons and other creatures from Separ blend in with the wildlife, creating a much wider variety of creatures. *The Wather, a torture realm of water, is accidentally created by Poisonshot in a pseudo-space beyond time, and then sent to the Separ. Roughly -5,636 ADC *Around the time the first Serrangios existed on Genosakaya. Roughly -3,051 ADC (and later undisclosed dates) *Seven beings are absorbed into the Arca Mala for their crimes against the pantheon, and are banished by Gaia to become the Princes of Hell. *The Princes of Hell create Apelpisia as a form of revenge against the gods, but he is dismantled soon after due to causing corruption. His being is split into Jacques Tenebrae, named after the original universe of the same name, and the Demon Shape. *Jacques creates the OKTE, a realm of boiling water in between The Wather and Hell, and retreats into his creation. *Purgatory begins to form in between the OKTE and Hell. Roughly -1,500 ADC (and later undisclosed dates) *The planets of Narcissus, Pragma, Eros, Mania, Agape, Ludus, and Storge are created by the seven Princes of Hell, and populated by surviving members of their respective species. *The Ancients (Morrtum, Illustrio, Arkaelo, Nativa, and Atsa'an) came into existence. The ethereal Halvak comes to serve as an ethereal above them, though, likely in part to Halvak's power being greater than that of the Ancients. *After an extended period of time, ethereals give rise to beings known as Negatives. The Negatives are treated as lower members of society and resented for their hivemind, conquering nature. *After having put up with endless discrimination from high ethereals and having used up a heavy portion of resources in nearby space, the negatives begin a revolution. A military strategy in which the negatives led a false conference with the Ethereal Peacekeeper, Halvak, allows them to lead a surprise attack. Most of the race are destroyed, however the high council escapes and flees to the planet of Pragma. -1,283 ADC *Around the time Indra is believed to have been born, or brought into existence. -1,125 ADC *Around the time Liruac Ingentis and Koiriol Garlium were born on Mania. -1,038 ADC *Technology is found by Agape society, which is noted for allowing dimensional travel, most commonly to realms of the Separ. This technology is recreated by Agape scientists in some areas. -1,005 ADC *White spiders become a problem for Mania, as they commonly kill and attack the Mechai. *Some Guardiants begin spreading out beyond the planet Agape. -980 ADC *Indra's mother is killed, and Indra is removed from a position of power on Agape. Indra begins to gather followers on the planet. -972 ADC *Most Separ travel technology is either destroyed or stolen by Indra and followers, though the suspects remain unknown for some time. -963 ADC *Indra publicly begins a civil war between their followers and the residents of Agape. -930 ADC *Indra is punished for their rebellion; they and their followers are banished to Binaricka via a meteor ride, and Indra from then on must reside in the planets' center and give all the energy they can manage in order to keep the planet stable. -925 ADC *Galatha, Valkis, and Calimet are born from the Wonder Jungle on Ludus. -920 ADC *Calimet disappears from Ludus, moving to the planet Binaricka. *Galatha and Valkis engage in a battle of continental scale, and end when retreating deep into the ground. -906 ADC *Gonzales Jr. is born on Ludus. -880 ADC *Mainyu is aided with time magics in order to arrive 700 years from the past, taking with them one of the Lost Relics, and then uses their powers to surround the Lux System with Void at that time, as to protect it from outside forces. *Mainyu interacts with the Dragonkin that live on the planet and begins to teach them methods of taming monsters that are on the planet. -876 ADC *Sanford tracks down Mainyu, using the aid of a time machine at the moment, and kills Mainyu before returning to their original time of 700 years in the future. -846 ADC *Okto-Gredile is mapped out by an unknown author. -844 ADC *Mura Zeronius is born in the Zeronius Dark Star, created by Lord Zeronius. -842 ADC *An unnamed son of Satan is sent to the planet Mania in order to subjugate the white spiders. -802 ADC *Thristel-Immo is born on the planet Binaricka. -800 ADC *After driving off the white spiders for some time, the son of Satan begins to attack Mechai, leading to events where he is trapped within a small koala statue, thus earning him the nickname "Koala". -795 ADC *The negatives absorb energy from the ethereal star to create a nexus rift, and splits into three clans, two of which then are sent into three entirely different universes. The Zeronius clan is transported to the Lux system. -792 ADC *Revelian Zeronius is born in the Zeronius Dark Star, created by Lord Zeronius. -786 ADC *Poisonshot Altari is born on the planet Binaricka. -779 ADC *Thristel-Immo is brought into the Altari tribe. *Thristel-Immo confronts Indra, who then directs him to Calimet, offering salvation for his families if he can defeat the beast. The Altari tribe are able to complete the task together, and Thristel-Immo takes Calimet's gemstone as a reward. -777 ADC *Zachary Isles is born on the planet Ludus. -773 ADC *Lord Zeronius leads a siege on Ludus, beginning the Great War between dark matter forces, and an alliance of Ludusian dragonkin, as well as neighboring Binarellers. Outmatched in numbers, and technology, the alliance is decimated along with much of the face of the planet. Most dragonkin are slain, including King Isles, who is brutally offed by the Zeronius elite Revelian. *Shortly after, on the planet Binaricka, Thristel-Immo Altari is able to save a great number of Binarellers by using his powers to teleport them through space and time, at the cost of his own life. -765 ADC *Loripathys Cartifar is born on Entilis. -753 ADC *Poisonshot arrives from twenty years in the past, and uses his powers to revive Thristel-Immo. The two then go to Ludus and launch an attack on the Zeronius forces present there. *Zachary is guided by letters from Mainyu to find his ancestor, who then sends him 700 years in the future. The same is done for Poisonshot, though, for some reason, in a different location. *Thristel-Immo, after fighting for a week, is finally killed off by Revelian. Revelian, however, experiences a change of heart at this moment, and accepts forgiveness and a last bit of power that Thristel-Immo offers him. *After talking with Mura, Revelian confronts Lord Zeronius about disagreements held with her. Lord Zeronius then brainwashes Revelian, so that he can remain serving her. -750 ADC *The planet Ludus is abandoned by most, having the majority of those who lived on the planet now dead. -740 ADC *Kuipter Zeronius is born in the Zeronius Dark Star, created by Lord Zeronius. -723 ADC *Ludus is reinhabited by Gridmasks, a species originally native to Storge, a planet that had recently been experiencing critical Zalgo attacks. *The planet that is today known as Splationia is inhabited be beings known as Splationians, which were a similar-yet-different species that was also native to Storge and had been differentiated from the Gridmasks. *The planet Entilis is invaded by the Zeronius clan. -722 ADC *The original form of Zaion is born on Ludus. -720 ADC *Negative attacks effect the planet Agape, but are ceased due to the efforts of the planets residents, including Cocytus. Cocytus herself later dies of unknown causes. -714 ADC *Schounmund is born on the Vestiban colony planet of Sonochen. -713 ADC *The original Zaion is killed by the father of the first gridmask DeCurro. -689 ADC *The planet Sonochen is invaded by the Zeronius clan, and its residents nearly entirely wiped out. This has the unfortunate result of the Zeronius Elite Revelian being knocked unconscious through a black hole spell cast by a resident of the planet, which sends Revelian and the caster, Schounmund, off through space. This causes Revelian to accidentally disconnect from the Zeronius hivemind, and no longer be under Lord Zeronius' influence. *Mura disconnects from the Zeronius hivemind, and goes off to try and find Revelian. *Schounmund falls into a wormhole, which sends him to Ludus in the far future. -680 ADC *With Revelian out of the picture, Loripathys is able to lead a rebellion to free the planet Entilis from the Zeronius clans' control. -670 ADC *Entilis and Vestiba form an alliance to help put an end to the Zeronius clans' planetary conquests. -650 ADC *The Zeronius clan Dark Star is put in a void state for 400 years, as punishment for their interplanetary crimes. -561 ADC *Viguiera is born on Ludus. -550 ADC *Viguira is taken to a castle on Ludus, and, after the accidental deaths of the staff, ends up dying of starvation. -454 ADC *Canzona is born on Martedos. -450 ADC *Followers of Indra, now without the guidance of the god, start another series of revolutions and rebellions against the authorities of Agape. -449 ADC *Raskova is born on Ludus. -444 ADC *Raskova is killed in a sacrifice to demons. -435 ADC *Canzona, wanting to have the government of Martedos be reformed to give more freedom to the Martedians, travels to Hell in order to appeal to Asmodeus, who they see as ruler of the species. However, the journey ends up getting Canzona killed. -420 ADC *Some members of Thristel-Immo's tribe are sent to Agape, and successfully manage to negotiate the end of the civil war taking place. From then on, Agape would stay in contact with the planet Binaricka, being allies with one another. *A holiday about eating is started in the name of Beelzebub, Prince of Gluttony. -403 ADC *The first evident discovery of Auzos is done by Achtland la Misfortuna and her crew. -402 ADC *Achtland la Misfortuna maps out the continent of Auzos. *The mysterious fraternal pirate organization is founded. -401 ADC *Trewinnard is born on Genoskaya. -383 ADC *Trewinnard dies in xir sleep. -336 ADC *Ishtar is born on Ludus. *Teapa is born on Ludus. -327 ADC *Siegler is born on Ludus. -311 ADC *After a short expedition into the Wonder Jungle, Ishtar turns into a tree. -310 ADC *Carrying on from Ishtar's research, Teapa is unknowingly infected with vampirism. Teapa later dies in presence of sunlight. -308 ADC *Siegler dies in a fire-related incident. -301 ADC *White spiders once again stir up trouble on Mania, having come to regrow their numbers of which were mostly wiped out by Koala. -271 ADC *Splationians send out the ship Big Halley on an expedition to Ludus. The ship comes to crash into mountains on the main continent, killing all those inside. -250 ADC *The Zeronius Dark Star becomes free from its imprisonment, and the Dark Matters inside slowly regain sense of consciousness. -248 ADC *Kuipter disconnects from the Zeronius hivemind. -235 ADC *Mania is taken over by Kuipter. -228 ADC *Kuipter returns to the Zeronius Dark Star, now equipped with Dark Matter-styled Manian technology, and defeats Lord Sauphara. Lord Sauphara is then imprisoned and forced to obey Kuipter, who continues on the planetary conquests. -224 ADC *Kuipter places Dark Matter forces on Mania. -219 ADC *Goneion is born on Ludus. -209 ADC *Anicetus Gan is born on Ludus. *Kuipter moves Zeronius forces to Entilis, and intimidates the planets leader, king Glory, into surrendering without a fight. He also offers his first officer Loripathys to assist Kuipter's forces. -208 ADC *Taku de Gridmasque is born on Ludus. -202 ADC *Delinius Rupert Langton is born on Ludus. -201 ADC *Sanford DeCurro is born on Ludus. -195 ADC *A demonic Lovebug summons a fragment of a demons soul. The soul then hides within Caledonia in secret. -194 ADC *Issus is born from the Wonder Jungle. *Raskova and Trewinnard made to be reborn from the Wonder Jungle; Raskova is found and raised by an ethereal, while Trewinnard is "adopted" by Goneion. *Caledonia, Goneion, and Mainyu rebirth themselves in monster forms in the Wonder Jungle. -191 ADC *Nazcans attack residents and settlements of Ludus, starting a war between them. *The Nu Timeline splits off from the Alpha-Unsplit timeline. *Taku de Gridmasque is made emporer of Ludus. *Canzona and Zaion, the latter harboring a demons' soul, are made to be reborn from the Wonder Jungle. -190 ADC *Taku establishes alliances with other planets to help with the war. *Anicetus finds and takes in Zaion. *Viguiera is made to be reborn from the Wonder Jungle. *Ishtar reforms into a gridmask, no longer a tree. -189 ADC *Nazcans launch an assassination of government officials through bombing a building, which results in Taku narrowly escaping with his life. *Teapa, Siegler, and Cocytus are made to be reborn from the Wonder Jungle. -188 ADC *Issus, Trewinnard, Cocytus, Viguiera, Ishtar, Siegler, Teapa, Canzona, and Raskova come together after being summoned by Caledonia, Goneion, and Mainyu. The twelve form a group they then call the Ludusian Witches. -187 ADC *The Ludusian Witches save the planet from the Nazcan attackers, ending the war. *Taku is officially returned to power as Emporer of Ludus. -183 ADC *Zaion is discovered as the thirteenth Ludusian witch, and is taken in and taught by the other witches. -182 ADC *Zaion encounters Sanford, who later massacres the people of the village Zaion grew up in. *Gaia, intolerant of the demonic influence on the planet, releases a multitude of monsters upon Ludus, which attack its people. *The Ludusian witches are blamed for the arrival of the Separ Monsters, and are hunted down and killed in paranoia. *The environments surrounding the areas where certain witches had died begins to change, forming some of the areas of Ludus as it is today. *Delinius becomes a Soul Flame and subsequently is forced to flee from paranoid Ludusians during the witch hunts for the next 44 years. -180 ADC *Seira encounters her parent, allows them to create her through the Book of Shadows, and then kills Zaion, taking her past self and the book. *Anicetus confronts Taku, placing a curse on him. *Mainyu is sent 700 years into the past by Issus, and Issus themself goes into the far future. *Shane W. Dee is believed to have been born around this time, on Ludus. -173 ADC *After being confronted by Caledonia, Sanford sends a message to Ludicrine in the future, and ends his life. -161 ADC *Jericho Cane is born on Ludus. -159 ADC *Raki Dee-Moriam is born on Ludus, created through the Book of Shadows as a child of Seira and Shane. *Ivan is born on Entilis, and then sent to the planet Ludus. -157 ADC *Makina and Tadanari Dee-Moriam are born on Ludus, created through the Book of Shadows as children of Seira and Shane. -143 ADC *After years of Ludusians fearing aliens and magicians, a Jericho Cane kickstarts a campaign to end their oppression. -138 ADC *Delinius travels to Auzos to escape execution. -134 ADC *Radiant is born on Ludus. -120 ADC *Delinius begins a refuge location in an abandoned office building, later nicknamed Langton Incorporated. -113 ADC *Ivan and Radiant help to protect Ludus from Separ Monsters, and come to create solar power for the planet to use. -110 ADC *Ivan dies. *Revelian arrives on the planet, shortly followed by Mura. -105 ADC *Jekyll Sand is born on Ludus. -93 ADC *Delinius accidentally kills a man resembling Sanford and returns to the mainland, settling in a relatively unpopulated area. -85 ADC *Schounmund arrives on Ludus from far in the past. -80 ADC *Schounmund attacks the settlement where Revelian and Mura are living, thus starting the events of Holiday Havoc. *Shenanigans is born on Vestiba. -75 ADC *Ludicrine K. Z. K. A. Jast DeCurro Anagram, Jr., is born on Ithion Satellite, Genoskaya. -73 ADC *Nina "Cobalt" Belomy is born on Ludus. -72 ADC *Masa Le-Umas is born on Splationia. -69 ADC *A. "Mori" Moriam is born on Ludus. *"The Dictator" (a.k.a, Trollian tag "hecticDemise"), who will be known in the future as Hankvi Guidza, is born on Alternia. -65 ADC *Mercedes Sand is born on Ludus. -64 ADC *Samuel is born on Splationia. -63 ADC *Samuel, his twin brother, and a number of other Splationians are sent to Ludus on an expedition to the planet that would take nearly nine years. Older Splationians were put on the expedition as well, including Masa, who would specialize in caring for Samuel. -56 ADC *hecticDemise is declared most wanted on Alternia. *hecticDemise plays SGRUB-Gamma and assumed as leader of the session. -55 ADC *A karma portal is created within hecticDemise's planet's core and sucks the entire Incipishpere with it. *Isevel Rodite hurls a meteor at hecticDemise mid-flight, sending him to a defense gate near Skaia back to Alternia. *hecticDemise receives head trauma from the meteor crash, losing all memory prior that event. *A Mer-Treant Lusus "raises" the meteor-stricken troll and names him Hankvi Guidza. *The Splationian ship containing Samuel, his twin brother, Masa, and other Splationians arrives on Ludus. -54 ADC *Masa is kidnapped by Gridmasks. -53 ADC *Zachary and Poisonshot arrive from 700 years in the past. *Cobalt is killed by Zorc, who then becomes a Soul Creature of Ludicrine. At the same time, Ludicrine's eye is carved out by the Mistress, who is under Ellona's control. *LDZX Corporations is established by Ludicrine and Zoshi. *Hankvi leaves his lusus in search of adventure, and soon finds gifts from his ancestor, Penviser; his journal, and the Axe of Chaos. Shortly after, Hankvi accidentally teleports to Ludus through a Karma portal. *Hankvi kills Nazcan Colony Drone Nr. 623 in an abandoned Nazcan outpost. *Hankvi meets Issus at a nearby clocktower and immediately befriends them, learning the Call of Wonder from them. The two are captured shortly after by a group of Nazcan-controlled "anti-witch" Gridmasks, leading to events where an enraged Hankvi executed Issus by beheading them, and then sending the group of Gridmasks through a Karma portal he created and closed shortly after. *Hankvi, still enraged, almost succeeds in killing Ludicrine, but gets hit to the head by the latter with a stick, reverting his state of mind. He is then considered when joining the LDZX Corporations. *Revelian, Hankvi, Shane, Samuel, Poisonshot, and Lazro come to join the company, helping in its growth. *Mori is noted as the first non-employee costumer of LDZX Corps., and becomes a good friend of the company. *Masa reunites with Samuel. -52 ADC *The first artificially-manufactured pet biome technology is created, thus revolutionizing adoptable pets and placements. *LDZX Corporations celebrates its first anniversary on 4/02. *Kuipter moves the Zeronius Dark Star into orbit around Binaricka. *Shenanigans takes note of the Dark Star hiding from Ludus on Binaricka, and goes to the planet. This leads to Shenanigans coming to be employed by Kuipter, and allowing him access to Vestiban forces. *The Troller race identifies the Dark Star, and, after being promised stationed rule over the planet if Kuipter can conquer it, ally themselves with Kuipter. *Kuipter makes contact with Mura, who unknowingly aids him in the many experiments he would come to create. *The Trollers find a Wonder Jungle prophecy foretelling of a Mindstone Fragment being the end of Kuipter's conquest of Ludus, and hide the information of it for some time. Kuipter, in turn, established the Wilhelm Assembly, and creates Xavier, in attempts to stop the fragments' power from being used against him. This also somewhat inspires the creation of The Dry and the Universal Units to come. *Kuipter creates the , Cassiopeia, Eos, Veyron, Deception, Omega, Byser, The Dry, Kyper, and other experiments. *The Dry, holding the Amygdala Fragment, fails as an experiment. *The Wilhelm Assembly is disbanded. *Veyron and Deception breed, eventually having nine children (Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Greed, Loneliness, Grief, Sloth, and Envy). *Delinius discovers LDZX Corporations and becomes an employee. -51 ADC *After a long thriving period for LDZX, the corporation is attacked by Kuipter's forces, thus beginning The Kuipter Files. *Mura is subdued by Kuipter and Shenanigans. *Ergoth is discovered as the Ryu-Chi. *Big Halley is reactivated on Ludus, and put into a battle with Cassiopeia. Alpha-Doomed Timeline -51 ADC *The events of The Kuipter Files: FINALE! occur. *Mori finds the Book of Shadows. *The Ao Oni race is nearly eradicated after stirring up trouble on Ludus. *After recovering from these attacks, the events recorded in the Sand Database occur, and this ends with Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates. Zero ends up changing her form and settling on Ludus. *Entilis is invaded by Pragman forces, and the king, Glory, is dethroned and imprisoned in favor of a Pragma-loyal leader. *Luna arrives on Ludus. *A fragment of Zalgo arrives on Ludus due to corruption rifts brought about by the existence of both Waldo and Lazro in the Prism. *The Grand Doomer is defeated by the LDZX gang on Genoskaya. *Revelian is killed by Cut, and Zorc awakens shortly after. *Zorc is sent to the Gray Zone by Cut. *Solaria is born on Ludus. *Ludus is attacked by Vestiban forces. *Loripathys returns to Entilis in order to free Glory. Outnumbered and outmatched, the two then escape to Ludus. -50 ADC *Atsa'an is awoken by Poxten and killed by him as well. *Merynis arrives on Ludus. *Several villains are revived by a fragment of Zalgo still remaining on Ludus. *The Troller race is doomed to extinction. *Starbreeze is born on Ludus, and is later adopted by Zoshi and Pinkie Pie after the deaths of Celestia and Kuipter. *Zero is killed by Merynis. *Crescent is born. *Merynis is killed. -48 ADC *Mori descends into demonhood, becoming Hamelily, leading to a spread of necromancy due to their absence at the Pet Revival Center. -42 ADC *Solaria dies. *Gaia is killed by Chaos. *The Reckoning occurs, killing many. *Hankvi gets severely injured from The Reckoning and gets cybernetic surgery. *Delinius is taken from Ludus by aliens from Entilis. -34 ADC *The events of The Descent occur. -35 ADC *Corona Zeronius is born on Ludus. -31 ADC *Luna attempts to kill Corona, which gets her sent to an asylum for mental treatment. -28 ADC *Theriel Aka believed to have been born around this time. -22 ADC *Luna is released from the asylum, but later attempts to kill Corona for a second time and is sent to an insane asylum for what would be a permanent sentence. *Equestria loses its lunar cycle. -21 ADC *Revelian kills himself in Luna's absence. *Zoshi and Pinkie Pie take in Corona and raise him. -4 ADC *Crescent takes over the planet Equestria. *Mercuron arrives on Ludus. *Nazca Colony Drone Nr. 1288 arrives on Ludus in secrecy. *The troller race goes extinct. -3 ADC *Corona comes to terms with his family's past, as is elaborated in the Shattered Family story. 0 ADC *Ludicrine receives coronation to become emporer of Ludus. *"The Ones who Went Back" go back in time to create a fixed timeline. 25 ADC *First contact is made with alien life on Ethor. 50 ADC *Ethor sends out a hostile spaceship towards Ludus. 51 ADC *Emporer Ludicrine single-handedly destroys the hostile spaceship. *An exploration team of pets sets off to explore Ethor. 125 ADC *Miracle Matter arrives on Ludus. *Ludus' sun, Lux, is turned into a Dark Star. Survivors flee to Artemus, a planet in Separ. 1000 ADC *The offspring of the main characters arrives from various timelines through time travel. *Miracle Matter is killed by the aforementioned offspring. *The Dark Star explodes, reviving 0² in the ascended form of 0∞. 2500 ADC *Primal god Algidas "sews" the doomed timeline and the fixed timeline together. Alpha-Fixed Timeline -52 ADC *After the first LDZX anniversary is celebrated, LAT Incorporated quickly rises up and becomes a business partner. -51 ADC *Koala is killed. -42 ADC *"The Ones who Went Back" arrive and prevent Chaos from killing Gaia. -21 ADC *Revelian is saved by Corona from the future. -4 ADC *The Equestrians fight off the Changeling attack. 0 ADC *Ludicrine is coronated as the constitutional emporer in order to keep up the ADC counting. 208 ADC *Revelian turns 1000 years old and becomes a Ruler Dark Matter. 2500 ADC *Primal god Algidas "sews" the doomed timeline and the fixed timeline together. Category:Stories